The present invention relates to an improved carbon paper ink and method for making the same.
Prior art carbon paper ink has several disadvantages. Often the ink's pigmentation is not always evenly distributed, which results in lower print quality. Also, to achieve the requisite darkness of print, the manufacturer must often use large quantities of ink, which results in higher manufacturing costs.
In seeking to resolve these difficulties, Applicants have found that certain heavy oils and polybutenes when added to carbon paper ink impart favorable qualities. These substances, which have traditionally been used as industrial lubricants, provide the surprising results of producing an ink that is not only darker, but also has more uniform pigmentation than inks currently available.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved carbon paper ink, and a method for making the same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved carbon paper ink which has even distribution of pigmentation throughout.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved carbon paper ink for use on carbon paper which prints darker than ink presently available in the art.
A still further object of the present invention is a provision of an improved carbon paper ink and method for making the same which is economical in manufacture, and efficient in use.